Found You
by Andie01
Summary: She didn't want to go to the party bu she's is glad she did.


"You know the best way for you to get over a man is to get under a new one," Charlotte grins

I roll my eyes at the tall blonde. "It's been a month."

"That just means it's time."

"We all don't work on the same timetables, Sis," I smirk. "I'll get under a man when I feel like being under a man."

"Or woman," she smiles. "I don't judge."

"Nor should you," I chuckle.

"Come out with me tonight."

"Ummm…No. I have a date with a bubble bath."

"You are so boring."

"That's how I like it."

"Well I don't."

"No one cares," I grin.

"Xandra," she whines. "Come out with me."

"No," I mimic. "Don't you have a date with Becky tonight anyway?"

"House party. Everyone is going to be there. Your dream boy might even be there."

"What dream boy?" My face heats up.

"You're horrible at playing dumb."

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about."

"Six foot two, dark hair, slightly balding," she recites. "Usually covered in face paint. Drools over you on a daily basis."

"No one has ever drooled over me standing next to you and Megan or you and Becky."

"Except for him."

I'm silent, concentrating on shining my ring boots.

"You're beautiful Xandy," she sighs, nudging me with her knee. "I'm amazed more of the guys aren't drooling over you."

I snort softly not looking up from my boots.

"You know if you weren't my sister…"

"Don't finish that sentence."

"All I'm saying is you shouldn't waste yourself on someone who doesn't appreciate you."

"I'm not. I left him."

"I don't want to see you waste away alone in a hotel room either."

"So, you want me to throw myself at a man I don't even think has any interest in me."

"Not throw yourself at him. Put yourself out there. Maybe bring your sis and sis-in-law breakfast on your way back from his hotel afterwards."

"Char…"

"Just come out," she whispers.

"Fine," I sigh.

"Thank you," she squeals. "You can borrow…"

"I'm not wearing your clothes. I keep telling you I don't have your legs."

"No, you don't but we'll find you something."

X

"Go," I sigh as Charlotte approaches. She has been hovering ever since I rooted myself near the drink table shortly after arriving. "Spend time with your girlfriend. Socialize like the butterfly that you are. Stop worrying about me."

"Just wanted to tell you that your man is here," she smirks, filling her cup with spiked punch.

"Good to know."

"Are you going to at least talk to him."

"I'll think about it."

"Xandy."

"I'll think about it," I restate.

She opens her mouth to reply.

"You wanted me to come out. I came out. Now please let me handle my night at my own pace now."

"You know I just want you to be happy," she sighs.

"I know."

"You've always been happiest in a relationship."

"I can't force one though. I will find one when the time is right."

"But…"

"If I promise to talk to him at some point will you…"

"Hello Ladies," a voice interrupts.

"Konnor," I nod, dropping my eyes.

"Is there any way I could talk to you in private, Xandra?"

"Sure," I smile, raising my head. "Scram Sis. Find your girl."

"I'll check on you later."

"What can I do for you, Big Guy," I ask as Charlotte disappears in the crowd.

"This isn't really my scene," he sighs glancing around.

"Join the club. I have a social butterfly for a sister who doesn't know what the word no mean."

"I was dragged out by Vik. Strangely this isn't his scene either."

"Huh," I huff taking a sip of my drink.

"He's here because he heard you would be here."

"Are you going somewhere with this convo?"

"He's pining away for you. If he doesn't have a chance you need to let him know."

"And if he has a chance?"

"Tell him," he winks.

"Not you too," I mutter. "Listen, what happened to the old fashion notion of a guy approaching a girl. I'm all for equal opportunity but I feel like it's all on me."

"You're a Flair…"

"No, I'm not. I wasn't raised a Flair. I don't have the Flair name."

"Your father is Ric Flair."

"So?"

"It's intimidating."

"Do you find me intimidating?"

"I don't want to date you," he smirks. "Just let the man know where he stands. Go on," he shoves me gently towards an open doorway across the empty kitchen.

Peeking around the doorframe, I find Viktor leaning over a pool table. Straightening, I square my shoulders before stepping into the room. "Hey," I breathe.

"Hey," he grunts.

"So, it's been brought to my attention that I need to have a conversation with you."

"Fucking Konnor," he breathes.

"And Charlotte," I chuckle. "So, is this disinterest your feelings or are you trying to play it cool?"

His shoulders drop slightly as he turns to eye me. "You play," he asks motioning to the table.

"Some."

"Cues are over there," he points.

"Want to make it interesting?"

"Hmmmm," he hums as I close the door behind myself. "How do we do that?"

"Strip Pool?"

"W…Wh…What," he sputters.

"What? Are you that bad of a player?"

"Do you really want to be naked in the middle of this party," he smirks.

"We'll see."

X

"You're horrible at this," Viktor chuckles.

The game allowing us to talk although most of the conversations involved flirting.

"You're only up a couple games," I smirk, leaning a hip against the table.

"Three to one," he returns the smirk. "Take something off, Cutie."

"You already got me out of my underwear," I smile remembering the look on the man's face both times I dragged the garments from beneath my clothing. "So, are you a boob," I ask my hand dropping to the hem of my shirt, "or a butt man?" My hand slides to my skirt.

"Both," he grins, his hands covering mine. "But I think we should start right here," he slowly peels my top up my torso.

"One thing first," I state stopping his hands. Icy blue jumps to my face. "Want to take me out to dinner tomorrow night?"

"Going about everything a little backwards don't you think? Get you naked then go on a date."

"You can say no."

"Now why would I want to do that," he smiles, removing my top completely.

"Is that a yes," I grin as his eyes sweep down my body. "I've been told I'm intimidating."

"It's kinda hard to be intimidated of you right now. Other feelings, yes. Intimidated, no."

"Then answer the question," I smirk moving around the table to face the man again.

"I would absolutely love to take you out."

"So, my sister was right when she said you drooled over me daily?"

"Not daily," he chuckles softly. "But…"

"But?"

"I won't deny it has happened."

"Mmmm," I hum as I rearrange the pool balls on the table. "Winner breaks," I motion to the table.

"I think I'll let the loser go first."

"You just want to see me bent over in front of you," I smirk taking my cue from the man.

"If I wanted that," he whispers as a hand wraps around the back of my neck pressing me down towards the table. "I would do this."

"And then what?"

My skirt is yanked up over my hips. "What would you like for me to do," he purrs against my eat as he palms my ass. "Hmmm?"

I try to press myself back against him but he holds me firmly in place with one hand.

"Uh uh," he chuckles, his hand coming down in a sharp smack across my bare skin.

I moan in response.

"You like that?" His next smack is harder.

I nod.

"Use your words." Another smack.

"Yes," I whimper.

"Yes what?" Smack.

"I love it," I moan, pushing against his grip.

"Wanna know something," he growls allowing me to press against him. The hard ridge of his erection sliding along my ass. "I did too."

"What do you want to do about that," I groan, grinding my ass against him.

"I'm more interested in what you want to do about it."

"Fuck me."

"You kiss your daddy with that mouth," he nips the shell of my ear.

"No," I growl reaching back to wrap my fingers through his hair dragging him forward. "But I will kiss you with it."

He groans into my mouth pressing me tighter against himself, one hand drifting down to tease along my slit. "Is this all from me," he questions as we break apart, fingers sliding across my clit.

"Yes," I pant. "Please."

"Please what, Sweetheart?"

"I want…I need you," I whimper. "Please. Fuck me."

He spins me, lifting me onto the table in one move. His mouth attacking my neck and chest. My hands slip between us to work on his belt and the button of his jeans.

"Take these off."

He ignores me, lips circling my nipple. I allow my head to lull back and enjoy the sensation of his hot mouth on me for a couple of minutes before pressing him back.

"I said take your damn pants off, Tease."

"Yes Ma'am," he smiles, dropping the denim and boxer briefs from his hips. "Birth Control?"

"I'm covered," I state wrapping my legs over his hips pulling him forward again. He immediately slides into me. His forehead presses against mine as he stills, allowing me to adjust to him. "Fuck," he breathes as he starts to move slowly. His hands gripping my hips tightly. "You ready?"

"Yes," I nod wrapping my fingers around the edge of the table as his thrusts slowly become harder and faster.

I lean back allowing him to slide me up and down his cock.

"Beautiful," he grits watching my breasts bounce with each meeting of our hips.

"Vik," I groan, arching up as he hits exquisitely deep. My muscles tighten around him as my orgasm edges closer with each thrust.

"Not yet, Sweetheart," he growls pulling from me. "Flip back over."

"Wha…"

"Flip over," he growls, rolling me. My feet barely touch the floor before he is pounding into me again, one hand guiding my hips as the other comes down to smack my ass again.

"Fuck," I groan.

"Are you getting close again?"

"If you stop again, I'll never fucking forgive you," I growl pressing back to meet his thrusts eagerly.

"What am I gonna do about that mouth," he chuckles, his fingers leaving my hip to toy with my clit again.

"I'll show just how dirty it can be. After our date tumor…Fuck, Vik, right there. Don't stop."

"Are you going to scream for me, my beautiful Xandra?"

"I'll do anything you…Fuck yes," I screech as he pounds into me. "Vik, don't stop. Please," I beg. "Don't…Viktor," I scream as my orgasm washes over me in a tidal wave.

A guttural groan follows as his hips slow. Finally, he collapses forward onto my back. "Damn," he pants.

"Yeah," I agree. "So what happens now? I mean do I just gather my stuff and go or…I don't know. I've never really done anything like this before."

"If you think I'm done with you, Sweetheart, you are sorely mistaken," he chuckles, his lips trailing across my shoulders. "I have so much more planned for you tonight. Plus, we have a date we need to plan."

"I'm so glad I found you here," I smile over my shoulder at him.

 **'Cause I'd never found you**

 **At that random house party that I didn't even wanna go to**

 **The way you move**

 **Had me first time feelin' in a while I should make one, too**

 **Sometimes the finish line is just the start of something new**


End file.
